El Primer Beso
by Rytsar
Summary: UA. (Mismo que Historias de Navidad). Durante un juego de dominó una pregunta incómoda hará que Camus reviva un momento que había dejado en lo más recóndito de su memoria, haciéndole ver que hay cosas que es mejor no recordar.


**_Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada._**

* * *

No lo comprendía, habían pasado una noche excelente, y eso era mucho decir si consideraba el comportamiento inapropiado que solían tener la mayoría de sus amigos casi todo el tiempo. Sin embargo, ahí estaba, sentado en el suelo alrededor de sus compañeros de vivienda y algunos de sus amigos más cercanos, una jugada de dominó casi perfecta frente a él y una botella de cerveza en su mano derecha.

Suponía, no, sabía que era su culpa; había accedido a participar en ese juego tonto de Afrodita sobre responder una pregunta cada vez que uno tuviera que tomar una ficha y ahora pagaba las consecuencias de su ingenuidad. Había pensado, erróneamente, que sería una pregunta de cualquier tipo, "¿cuál es la raíz cuadrada de cinco?" o "¿de qué color es el caballo blanco de Napoleón?" eran algunas de sus opciones, no que Afrodita comenzará con preguntas personales.

Su primera víctima había sido Mu con una pregunta llamativa y directa, "¿eres homosexual?", le había preguntado, provocando que el joven doctor se sonrojara a niveles extremos.

\- ¡No! - había respondido de forma tajante.

\- ¿Estas seguro? - preguntó Afrodita entrecerrando los ojos, sabía que Mu no mentía, pero le gustaba ver sufrir un poco a sus amigos.

\- Yo nunca he conocido alguna chica con la que salieras - apoyó Death Mask.

\- Que no las vieran no significa que no existieran.

\- ¿No nos mientes? - preguntó de nuevo Afrodita.

\- Sí, además, podría decirse lo mismo de Shaka - Mu miró al rubio, que estaba sirviéndose un poco de jugo, no tomaba alcohol.

\- ¿Yo?

\- Shaka no cuenta - Death Mask le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda a Shaka - Shijima me ha contado sobre un par de chicas y situaciones... me dejas sorprendido Shaka.

\- ¡¿Qué?! - ahora fue el aludido quien se sonrojó.

\- No hablamos de Shaka, hablamos de ti - Afrodita regresó la conversación a Mu.

A lo largo de la noche, Camus vio como su amigo torturaba de la misma manera a otras cuatro personas, Shura, Aioria, el propio Shaka, incluso Death Mask había sido traicionando.

Era su turno.

\- Vamos Camus, habla de una vez - dijo Afrodita sonriendo de manera macabra.

Suspiró, el aludido miró a sus amigos y se sintió sorprendido al ver que casi todos lo miraban expectantes, el único que parecía estar más ocupado viendo el fondo de su botella era Milo.

No era un secreto que a Camus le gustaba mantener una vida privada, como Mu o Shaka; tal vez la diferencia con ellos dos era que Mu cedía muy rápido a la presión de sus amigos y para saber los secretos de Shaka sólo era necesario preguntarle a su primo. Pero con Camus era diferente, la única persona que conocía sus secretos era Milo, y este no revelaría nada, no cuando el secreto lo involucraba a él también.

Milo lo volteó a ver, el silencio entre ambos era significativo.

"¿Quién fue tu primer beso?"

Al recordar la pregunta los recuerdos de Camus lo trasladaron a varios años atrás, cuando tenía 14 años.

Estaba en una pequeña fiesta de cumpleaños, con algunos de sus compañeros de grupo y Milo. A pesar de lo animada que había estado la celebración, a las diez y media de la noche las cosas ya se habían apagado; en la casa donde se reunieron sólo quedaban Milo, Shaina, la cumpleañera Freya, una rubia de cabello corto y ojos turquesa que por ese entonces le gustaba mucho a Camus, y él mismo.

Camus recordaba que por esos años Milo y Shaina comenzaban a salir, su amigo estaba muy ilusionado con la joven y Camus trataba de iniciar algo con Freya.

Todo marchaba sobre ruedas, y tal vez por eso Camus no pudo predecir lo que pasaría.

Mientras hablaban sobre la escuela, la luz se fue, asustando a las chicas que no dudaron en abrazar a sus acompañantes. Milo habló con la chicas y les dijo que iría por una velas junto con Camus, pretexto para poder hablar con su amigo sobre la oportunidad que estaba por pasar.

\- Está es tu oportunidad - le había dicho - puedes llegar con Freya y comértela a besos.

\- ¿¡Qué!? ¿Estás loco, Milo? - Camus se sonrojó.

\- Vamos, Camus, ella quiere, tú quieres, sus padres no están y yo puedo llevarme a Shaina para darles privacidad - dijo mientras tocaba el brazo de Camus con su codo.

\- No lo sé...

\- Sólo ve y bésala - Milo tomó las velas y caminó de vuelta a la sala, donde estaban las chicas - te pondré el ambiente - dijo levantando la bolsa con velas.

Camus río y pensó que era buena idea, en esa época todavía pensaba que Milo tenía buenas ideas.

Le tomó un tiempo, pero caminó con decisión a la sala, parecía que no había nadie debido a que sólo podía percibir una sombra sentada en el suelo, comiendo un poco de la bolsa de papas que se encontraba ahí. Camus suspiró, Milo no puso el ambiente pero parecía que sí los había dejado solos.

Su corazón estaba acelerado, pero sabía que si no lo hacía ahí nunca podría hacerlo. Se acercó con decisión y se sentó a lado de la persona y antes de que alguien dijera algo Camus la tomó del rostro y la besó.

Nunca lo había hecho, ni siquiera estaba seguro si la manera en la que lo hacía era la correcta. Su sonrojó no lo había abandonado, sus manos sudaban y su corazón latía más rápido que cuando corría. Conforme sus nervios lo abandonaban, Camus se percató de que el sabor de los labios de Freya era de cerveza; tratando de hacer memoria, no recordaba haberla visto beber. Abrió sus ojos, pero seguía sin ver algo claro; sus manos viajaron hacia la nuca de la persona, que no había dejado de besar, y notó que el cabello era largo, algo que lo alertó al recordar que sí había visto a Shaina beber.

De vuelta en la actualidad, Camus se preguntaba el por qué no se había separado de la persona que besaba en cuanto notó que no era Freya.

\- Creo que ya se descompuso - Death Mask le aventó a Camus un puñado de frituras, sacando al francés de su ensoñación.

\- ¡¿Qué?! preguntó sorprendido.

\- Se los dije.

\- Yo digo que si Camus no contesta debe de cumplir con un castigo - Shura miró a todos lo presentes.

\- Por dos - dijo Aioria antes de darle un trago a su cerveza.

Camus volvió a ver a Milo, nervioso.

\- Fue Freya - Milo puso una ficha en el juego, eras su turno después de Camus - ¿la recuerdan?

\- Hermana de Alexer, ¿no? - Mu se llevó una mano al mentón.

\- ¿Qué no él se peleó con Saga? - preguntó Shaka, recordando vagamente al mayor de sus amigos agarrándose a golpes con el otro chico.

\- Un pleito de faldas - Death Mask rió.

\- Si bueno, fue ella - Milo tomó un poco de las frituras - en su fiesta de cumpleaños quince.

\- ¿Osea que tú primer beso fue a los quince? - Afrodita miró sonriendo a Camus.

\- Adelante, escucho sus burlas.

Mientras sus amigos comenzaba a burlarse de Camus, este miró a Milo, quien también lo miró levemente sonrojado. Camus quiso sonreír, pero sólo pudo mover la cabeza en agradecimiento; a su mente regresó su reacción al descubrir que a quien en realidad había besado era al propio Milo, las chicas habían ido al baño y su amigo se había quedado para "preparar el ambiente" tal y como le había prometido a Camus; pero antes de que ellas llegaran Camus apareció y lo agarró desprevenido.

Camus suspiró pesadamente, nunca había tocado el tema con Milo. Después de eso las chicas aparecieron y Milo se llevó a Shaina a la cocina tan rápido como el rubor se apoderó de las mejillas de Camus; la luz llegó a los pocos minutos y Camus se fue con la excusa de que tenía que estudiar para un examen. Nunca pudo besar a Freya y pasó varias semanas sin poder mirar a los ojos a Milo o estar a solas con él.

Reviviendo el momento, Camus rió, a pesar de todo ese había sido su primer beso, un recuerdo que escondería en lo más recóndito de su ser y que esperaba nunca más volver a recordar, y sabía que Milo estaba de acuerdo con eso.

* * *

_Gracias por leer._

_Una vez más estoy de regreso para, ahora sí, poder extender un poco más este universo que comenzó hace dos años, esta vez con una historia corta, dejando de lado un poco las series que estuve haciendo en este año. Habrá publicaciones un poco más regulares ahora que ya tengo un poco más de tiempo._

_Una vez más gracias por leer._


End file.
